ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Puyo Puyo Legends
Puyo Puyo Legends is a 2001 American-Japanese-Canadian animated fantasy dystopian adventure film produced by Starbucks Animation Studios and Puyo Puyo Films and distributed by Universal Pictures. Released in Tokyo on July 6, 2001, the film premiered on July 13, 2001 in Canada, on July 20, 2001 in Japan, and finally on July 27, 2001 by Universal Pictures in the United States. It is the first and so far only feature film in the Puyo Puyo franchise that will be distributed by Universal Pictures, the third theatrical feature of the franchise and prequel to the Cartoonverse Television/Sega/DHX Media's former long-running animated children's television series Puyo Puyo. The film stars Ben Kingsley, Vincent Kartheiser, Jane Honda, Natalie Portman, Sigourney Weaver, Mariska Hargitay, Cory Monteith, Laura Linney, Jessica Chastain, Gene Wilder, Jeremy Irons, Richard Dreyfuss, Cobie Smulders, Steve Susskind, Vanessa Redgrave, Ralph Fiennes, Sally Field and Alia Shawkat. In the film, nine extraterrestrial teenagers, who form a unlikely nonet of legendary alien ancestors, known as The Puyo Puyo Legends Team, must travel on powerful missions to prevent Dark Prince from ruling their home planet Puyo, the film's main setting. From July 2001 to January 2002, Puyo Puyo Legends also premiered internationally in more than 38 countries, containing $ 150 in review of spectators with merchandising, officer boxes, pump offices and a percentage of dollars around. Plot Dark Prince, often stranded in the Alien Rock Pride, begins to find a way to hit the energy to feed the entire planet below, and after all it is said that he is the ruler of the planet, but Sentee and Serena approached to help Roco and Ryan to find a way to stoke the darkest and strongest fears of the Dark Prince, while Chelsea approached to rescue his mother from being stranded in the abandoned mountain of Japo. Following the aftermath of Kawatarou's life, in the year 180 BS, Rozema begins to partner with Catlyn to enter Puyo Island discovering the first destructive extraterrestrial enemies on the planet, including the first birth of Ecolo. The lot of Ecolo species is extremely extraterrestrial and is even more different than most aliens, flying and floating through space. Meanwhile, in the era of Legends, Rozema and Catlyn help Suzaku to think that humanity does not exist in the universe, not even animals or other creatures. But, during the operation of the universe, aliens live in the newest 1000-year Japanese extraterrestrial calendar time in the universe. Meanwhile, Claude begins to ask Rozema and Catlyn about the truth of the era of Legends. Shortly after doing many things in 10 BS, Rozema and Catlyn begin to help with the Black Tiger, Gilbert and Matsuno to defeat the Dark Prince after 100 AS. They were mistreated to disguise themselves as mysterious Ecolo costumes to find Ecolo's secret hiding places over there. At 102 BS, the Dark Prince devastated the world and immediately transformed it into an abandoned empty wasteland, where the heroes left at 70 AS. Meanwhile, in Ichigatsu 1, 101 BS at 12:00 am, each hero come alive and reunite to create the Powerful Puyo Power to destroy both the Dark Prince and his army, ending the era of the Legends. Characters Rozema Rozema is a cute, largely sweeter and more feminine alien who lives in Puyo Island, the main protagonist of the film, and is the leader of the 9-member team of Puyo Puyo Legends. He is one of the main characters in the movie, and he looks really stronger than ever. He uses his own bird powers to analyze evil and attract the most legendary ancestral powers that can prevent the mystical alien dystopian terrorism. Rozema loves to look at things, and it's really interesting to follow and take care of her best friend Catlyn. He is expressed by Jane Honda. Catlyn Catlyn is an extraterrestrial woman full of gunshots who is Rozema's best friend and is on the side of Puyo Island. He is really important and uses his own green water-filled weapon, known as Slight Shooter, that shoots at the targets. Catlyn is really similar and is very seen to become the legendary armed girl. Catlyn is really so strong and handsome and is very direct to her own workouts. He is part of the legendary alien ancestral team Puyo Puyo Legends. He is expressed by Natalie Portman. Matsuno Matsuno is the most legendary alien ninja warrior and Rozema's oldest alien rival car. He is part of the legendary alien ancestral team Puyo Puyo Legends. He is known for making many weapons when she betrays her own device destinations. He really is very scary and looks like a big and bright man. He is the best friend and companion of Mars and Spica's own rival pointer. He is expressed by Gene Wilder. Spica Spica is the happiest bright alien, and she is not certain she is in love. He is too bright to make some adorable technicians who breathe the heart that can destroy things. Spica was actually really torn. He is part of the legendary alien ancestral team Puyo Puyo Legends. He is expressed by Laura Linney. Claude Claude is a magical alien trickster and the king of all magical alien tricksters and likes to do magic tricks throughout the world. He is part of the legendary alien ancestral team Puyo Puyo Legends. He only had great needs with his new friends, and it was more important that he ambure him to magical beings with magical opportunities. He is expressed by Ralph Fiennes. Mars Mars is the most intrepid and intrepid alien warrior in history and is Mars's own maysomer assistant. He is part of the legendary alien ancestral team Puyo Puyo Legends. He uses the most ancestral things when they were recognized. He is really so strong and may be able to do tricks and do most of the legendary fighting thrones. He is too able to recognize things again, about his different personality, the strongest, the luckiest and the most adorable. He is expressed by Richard Dreyfuss. Marte Marte is the small male technical engineer and is Mars' own laysomer assistant. He is Matsno's best friend, and he loves the science of his own insects. He is part of the legendary alien ancestral team Puyo Puyo Legends. He is really very curious and loves to be awkward. Maybe he uses and gets tricks with tricks to cheat electrically, although he seems to be even more religious against mistakes. He is expressed by Cory Monteith. Serena Serena is the legendary yellow queen of the Japo mountain and really knows how to make a magical specialty with poisonous powers. He is part of the legendary alien ancestral team Puyo Puyo Legends. He loves to hear about magical relatives, and seems to be ambushed to be found with different extravagant personalities, although he seems to be very religious about making some relative truths. He is expressed by Alia Shawkat. Uribou Uribou is an anthropomorphic talking alien wild boar and is Rozema's pet boar. He is part of the legendary alien ancestral team Puyo Puyo Legends, serving as the ninth and last member of the team. He loves playing tricks on his owner, and is really hungry to make delicious ancestral views everywhere with a sincere heart, running to run. He is expressed by Steve Susskind. Development In 1996, Puyo Puyo Films had signed a contract with the writer of Anastasia (1997) Susan Gauthier, animated movie products John R. Dilworth and Korey Coleman and Universal Pictures to jointly create and develop a traditional 98-minute animated script. Originally planned in January 1997, Gauthier states: It was really interesting to make stories about Anastasia and Puyo Puyo, and I love to mention the differences between magical things. It was a kind of industry, and then it led me to make the creation of ancestral heroes. In February 1997, Cartoonverse Animation Studios began the development of a traditional long-running animated script on the next proposal for the formation of the 9-member alien ancestral team. On July 2, 1997, Cartoonverse Animation Studios hired co-writers Will McRobb and Chris Viscardi to write the script with Richard Ferguson-Hull as the film's director. Dilworth and Coleman are prepared to produce the film also accompanied by Gauther himself. On September 13, 1997, Cartoonverse Animation Studios announced the earliest release of the film in the fall of 1999, with the advance scheduled for the summer of 1998, until December 1998, when the film's release date was delayed to summer 2001. On October 1, 1997, Leslie Hough, producer of DisneyToon Studios' Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998), is hired to be the film's co-producer. On December 14, 1997, Cartoonverse Animation Studios announced that its subsidiary Puyo Puyo Theatrical Films will co-produce the film with Starbucks Animation Studios, and Cartoonverse Worldwide president Greg Tulloch reported on February 13, 1998 that Universal Pictures will distribute it. The film is scheduled to be set during the era of Legends of the alien planet Puyo, in which nine powerful alien ancestors begin to form their own legendary team that reveals hidden secrets. Originally, the film will be titled as "Legends of Puyo Puyo", before its change of title to "Puyo Puyo: Legend Era" in May 1998. It will be the prequel to the television series. In June 1998, the cast was announced, with Natalie Portman, Steve Susskind and Ralph Fiennes hiding the cast, while in July 1998, Ben Kingsley, Jane Honda, Natalie Portman, Cory Monteith and Jeremy Irons also join the cast. On August 25, 1998, Alia Shawkat was announced as Selena's voice, and soon, on December 13, 1998, Puyo Puyo Theatrical Films began designing characters from January 1999 to December 1999, revealing the names of the characters and an upcoming fictional novel. On September 11, 1999, Universal officially announced Puyo Puyo Legends as a title of both the film and the title, and on October 24, 1999, Universal announced that the film will officially be released in theaters on July 27, 2001, and on January 15, 2000, an advance was launched, followed by the end of the film's postproduction after May 15, 2000. Meanwhile, a poster was announced that revealed the screams of the Chicken Run characters and said: "This time, the legends will rise and the chickens will be doomed." On September 13, 2000, Universal Pictures officially announced that the commercialization of a film would begin in early July 2001. On December 15, 2000, production ended. Release The Puyo Puyo Legends premiere took place in Tokyo on July 6, 2001, with the rest of the cast, Cartoonverse Worldwide employees Dick Preston and Margaret Dixon, Dilworth, Coleman and Gauther attending the premiere. The premiere began in 11:00pm on July 6, 2001 and ended in 4:00am on July 9, 2001. The film was theatrically released in Canada on July 13, 2001, in Japan on July 20, 2001, and eventually on July 27, 2001 by Universal Pictures. Marketing Several tie-in products were launched during the early to late summer of 2001. McDonald's released 10 movie-based Happy Meal brand toys to promote the film, while Hershey's promoted the film, with Kellogg's promotes it only in the United Kingdom and Ireland. On July 21 and 30, MCI Communications and Motorola promoted the film together, with the United States JCPenney publication of commercials with movie-based characters. The set of action figures was released on August 1, 2001. A video game tie-in based on the film was released on July 24, 2001 on the Sega Dreamcast, PlayStation, Game Boy Color and Microsoft Windows, co-produced by Eidos Interactive and Universal Interactive. Home media Puyo Puyo Legends was released direct-to-video on DVD and VHS by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment on January 16, 2002. Later, on January 23, 2002, a dual package featuring DVD and VHS copies and tapes of the film, especially 9 dolls, was released in London, before the official release on January 27, 2002. Many fans attended the home media release during early 2002. Puyo Puyo Legends was officially released in high definition by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment on Blu-Ray and HD-DVD on April 3, 2007 in the United States and on April 17, 2007 in Canada. Soundtrack See also *Cartoonverse Animation Studios *Puyo Puyo Films *Universal Pictures Category:Films Category:Films about aliens Category:Films about friendship Category:Films about teamwork Category:Dystopian films Category:Apocalyptic films Category:2001 films Category:Puyo Puyo films Category:Cartoonverse films Category:Fantasy films Category:Adventure films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Science fiction films Category:Films scored by James Horner Category:Films screenplay by Will McRobb & Chris Viscardi Category:United International Pictures films